Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of distributing the writing of data among a plurality of flash memory devices.
Background of the Related Art
Flash memory is a form of non-volatile computer readable storage medium that is used for high-speed and high-density data storage solutions. However, flash memory cells within a flash memory device experience wear over a large number of write cycles. Many manufactures of flash memory will rate their flash memory devices at a given number of write cycles or similar usage parameter.
Flash memory devices typically include a local controller for handling read and write operations to the flash memory. The local controller may use a wear leveling algorithm to distribute writes across all of the memory cell blocks within the flash memory device. Such wear leveling assures that the memory cell blocks wear at about the same rate, rather than over-utilizing some memory cell blocks and under-utilizing other memory cell blocks.